


The Unfortunate Soulmate AU

by liberum_arbitrium



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberum_arbitrium/pseuds/liberum_arbitrium





	The Unfortunate Soulmate AU

**_Alexander_ **

We are given the first name of our soulmates upon birth. It is whispered to us and it is imprinted in our heads. They say it is a blessing, to able to easily distinguish whether or not this person is your soulmate. In reality, you are truly only blessed, if your soulmate has an odd and unique name. Unfortunately, bestowed upon me, a soulmate with such a common name that I would meet two people in average that shared the same name, everyday- if I tried.

 _John_.

Out of all the names, you name your child 'John'? You really want us to suffer a prolonged journey? Then again, 'Alexander' is quite a common name, too. I wonder, how would 'John' and I be able to tell? Our first names are not sufficient information, just so you know, Fate. I wonder of another way to know? If my mother were alive, she would enchant me with the fantasies of her own childhood and I would smile when she laughed. She would create different worlds with me and would question reality with me, and-

Like I said, the name 'John' is very common. So, it's not a surprise I am acquainted to four John's now (whom are: John Jay, John André, John Trumbull, John Adams). None of which I can be sure is my soulmate.

Hercules was lucky. He was lucky to have a soulmate whose first name told plenty about them- 'Marie-Joseph.' Obviously French, obviously high class, and quite obviously his friend.

_**John** _

"FUCK YOU, LAFAYETTE, I LOVED THAT PAN." I furiously chased after my French cousin.

I had initially thought that the fact that he was making breakfast was a good thing. Of course, until he tried to flip the fucking omelette to my face, resulting in half of the pan clanging against the floor and the omelette decorating the wall, which I turned to a chase around the living room as he flailed the handle of what used to be a complete frying pan.

"NON. MON AMIE. PLEASE, STOP WITH THE CHASE. DESOLÉ." He tried. But, no. This was my frYING PAN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. MY _SHEILA_.

The Frenchman ran in the bathroom to escape and locked it after him.

"Godammit, Laf! What am I gonna use to cook later?" I slammed my fist against the bathroom door one last time and collected myself. I need a new Sheila if I wanted to cook us a proper dinner. I quickly dressed in the most decent shirt in my closet and ran to fetch a replacement.

After an agonizing walk, I made it to the store that offered the only decent Sheila-replacement. I rushed to get only the best. Determined, I strolled past the aisles that did not hold what I truly longed for. I gasped when I was met with- _yes, I found her_.

She is _the one_.

As quickly as I saw her, she was gone and into the hands of another

-I _cannot_ accept that.

"AYE YO!" I glared at the man. "SHE IS MINE."

As gorgeous as this man was, he cannot dare sweep my lady off her handle before I had the chance to!

"Um," He looked confused. "Only if you asked nicely..?"

Okay, he's really confused. I mean, I would be too. We stood on opposite sides of the aisle, I was pointing at the frying pan he held.

"Is that a challenge, young man?!" I glared and made sure my voice echoed with an accent.

His eyes widened as I _calmly_ stomped over to him. He was in even more shock when I just solemnly placed my hand on his shoulder and asked if I could have that pan.

"Please, just let me have Sheila. You see, my cousin, Laf, broke m-"

"Laf?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do you happen to know a Lafayette?"

"Huh? Small world, I guess." I smiled. "You know my cousin then?"

"It seems I do." He extended his arm to a handshake. "Are you, perhaps, John Laurens?"

"Yeah, and how do you know my cousin?" I questioned.

"Through my best friend-slash-roomate's moans at night." He shrugged.

"Oh God." I laughed. " I almost pity you, mister!"

"Alexander. My name is Alexander Hamilton." He grinned. "There's a million things I haven't done but, John, just you wait."

..

"LAFAYETTE, YOU HOE, GUESS WHAT." I screamed as soon as I arrived home from my encounter with mister Hamilton. I quickly placed my new Sheila on the counter and looked for the gay.

"WHAT, BITCH?!" HE screamed from the bathroom.

"You seriously haven't left that bathroom?" I sighed. "ANYWAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT YOU KNEW A HOT GUY THAT IS BOTH SINGLE AND GAY?!"

"Honey, I know lots of people. Let's not go there." He said as he walked out the bathroom. "Now, which one of them, yo?"

"HE'S SHORT AND HAS NICE HAIR AND IS SMART AND WE MET IN THE STORE WHERE WE FOUGHT OVER SHEILA." I explained, gesturing to the pan on the counter.

"You must mean Alexander, then?" Lafayette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly! Alexander H-" I stopped.

 _Alexander_..?

Alexander would be the name of my soulmate! It's true that I have met others before, but none have ever struck me with this sense of familiarity! I had just met the Alexander that would be stuck with me!

I grinned.

"Laf, you have to let me see him again."


End file.
